Check Yes, Shizune
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Kakashi is out walking when he happens upon the house where Shizune lives. Now, how he got into the clan walls, is another story. But when he gets Shizune out to talk, what'll happen? KakaShizu ONE-SHOT


Me: Inspired by "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings. I've been dying to do this! So...here's the oneshot for Kakashi and his girl, Shizune.

--

It was one of those nights where it had just rained. The sky, now clearing, revealed a half full moon. A silver haired man, about five foot nine, stood outside of a medium sized mansion. The clan hadn't been as prestigious as the Uchiha or the Senju, but were powerful in their own right. He gazed up at the window and grasped the tiny rocks in his hand. "C'mon...I know you're not asleep yet..." he whispered. He flung a few rocks at the window with a dim light flowing through the glass. They klinked and bounced off. Seeing a figure move to the window, he backed away a little and pulled down his mask.

"Kakashi? What do you want at this hour? It's almost one o'clock!" exclaimed the raven haired woman. Her dark eyes looked at his handsome face. It bathed itself in the moonlight, creating a kind of...unearthly glow. But it was gorgeous, nonetheless.

"Wanna hang out? This is the only good time to really get some nice...one on one time with someone else. I mean, the city is usually bustling with people..." Kakashi replied. '_Just say yes...please, say yes.'_

"Umm..I dunno if I should. I mean...I have a lot of work later..."

"But that's later, isn't it? C'mon. It'll be fun!"

Shizune smiled and pulled on a pair of shorts and a black tanktop. She slid her high heels on and jumped out the window. Landing perfectly beside Kakashi, she got up and grinned. They strode off to find something to eat. Kakashi finally found something that caught his eye. He bid her to wait and ran inside. Shizune sat on a bench outside and waited patiently for the man who she had had a crush on since she was seven. They had met in the academy. The crunch of gravel indicated that Kakashi had returned. She gave him an incredulous look upon seeing what he had gotten, "Ice cream?"

"Heck yes. Just like the good old days. When we were just hanging out...do you remember your first kiss?"

"Don't you mean _our_ first kiss?" Shizune smirked slyly. When she saw the grin on his face, she blushed. She then said, "Yeah, I remember. You were...really gentle. And by the way..."

"Nani? Still want your first French kiss with me?"

"Umm...well...howabout the first one I can really remember?"

"...you're kidding me."

"No, I'm really not. I accidentally got drunk and, um...I got a really sloppy French kiss from some guy..." Shizune giggled. Looking over, she saw that Kakashi was scowling. Touching his arm lightly, she got him to gaze directly into her eyes. They held each others' obsidian eyes as she mumbled, "But I want to kiss you like that. That way it'll be something I can remember pleasantly..."

"You should've just said so..."

"I just did, Kakashi.."

"Oh...right," he laughed as she leaned towards him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Just like the one they had shared before she had left Konoha. then, it changed. His tongue slipped out to trace her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly granted it. Kakashi's tongue plunged into her mouth, making her moan. They battled for the sheer fun of it. No real point to it. Just to feel each other so close. And she was close. He had pulled her against his body and grasped her shoulders to ensure that she wasn't about to move. Not that she would've. She had wrapped her arms around his neck. He finally pulled away, panting.

"I...love you, Kakashi."

"I love you too, Shizune. Hey, everytime class would let out, I'd wait at the door, remember?"

Shizune sighed at the memory of the silver haired boy standing there valiantly to walk her home. "Yes, I remember. It's probably one of the fondest memories I have." The dark haired woman winced when a bright light fell into her eyes. Realizing it was the sunrise, she gasped, "I haven't slept at all!"

"Oops. I'd better walk you home so you can get at least an hour of sleep..." Kakashi muttered. They walked hand in hand, laughing when Genma growled some obscenities at Kakashi.

--

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.  


_Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:_

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

--

Me: Thanks for reading! Please review!! So, um...bye!


End file.
